Mereka Juga Manusia
by Hyuuga Reika
Summary: Gara gara 1 teriakan super, Pein piercingnya copot semua, Itachi keriputnya ilang, Hidan masuk Islam, Kakuzu ngebakar semua duitnya, dll! gajhe, aneh, ancur! Wajhib RnR!
1. Chapter 1

MEREKA JUGA MANUSIA

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Prolog

KTV merupakan salah satu salah satu stasiun telivisi terbesar yang berpusat di Konoha tapi jangkauan penyiarannya mencakup seluruh dunia ninja. KTV 100% milik Hyuuga Corp. Dan sekarang direkturnya adalah seorang wanita bernama Hyuuga Reika. Reika selain menjadi direktur KTV, ia juga merangkap sutradara dan script writer.

KTV juga membuat dan memproduksi film sendiri dan melayani jasa pembuatan iklan. Karena itu banyak perusahaan perusahaan yang datang ke KTV untuk meminta membuatkan iklan untuk produk mereka dan menyebarluaskannya.

Suatu hari, Reika dipanggil ke ruang Hokage

Reika's POV

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage

"Masuk" jawab Tsunade-sama dari dalam

Aku membuka pintu dan melongok ke dalam

"Sumimasen... Anda memanggil saya, Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh, Reika... Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci kok..."

_Ha? Ngomong apa dia?_

_Pintu udah kebuka masih bilang begitu..._

Aku melangkah masuk. Tsunade-sama sedang duduk di kursinya sambil menatapku dan Shizune-san berdiri di sampingnya seperti biasa sambil menggendong Tonton

Tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini. Selain Shizune-san dan Tonton, di kiri-kanan Tsunade-sama ada seluruh anggota Akatsuki minus Tim Hawk

"Ngg... Tsunade-sama, kok orang orang Akatsuki kumpul di sini semua?" tanyaku

"Aku memanggil mereka untuk acara khusus. Karena itu aku memanggilmu..."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini... Aku mau kau menampilkan Akatsuki di acara 'Mereka juga manusia'. Kau setuju?"

"Setuju saja. Tapi dengan syarat"

"Apa?"

"Mereka harus mematuhi kata kata saya saat sedang On Air"

"Kok gitu sih??!!" protes seorang cowok ber-piercing yang kukenal sebagai leader mereka yang bernama Pein

"Aku sutradaranya! So, kalian harus nurut sama kata kataku!!"

"Oh begitu... Syarat kami setujui" lanjutnya

"Kapan kita tampil?" tanya...err...hiu?

Aku berpikir sejenak sambil masang pose ala Conan

"Mungkin....lusa. Tapi, kalau orangnya banyak begini sih... mungkin akan selesai dalam 2 episode. Jadi, kalian harus nunggu giliran"

"OKE deeeeh....."

"Tapi, kalian besok HARUS datang ke KTV!"

End of Reika's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Story1 Flashback:Teriakan Super

MEREKA JUGA MANUSIA

Author : Hyuuga Reika

Story 1

Flashback : Teriakan Super

**OC :**

**1. Wathiefath**

Umur : hampir 15 tahun

Ciri ciri : Pake jilbab

**2. Wathiejenk**

Umur : 14 tahun 4 bulan

Ciri ciri : Rambut bergelombang sebahu dikuncir satu

**3. Wathiesis**

Umur : 13 tahun 3 bulan

Ciri ciri : Pake kerudung n kacamata

Mereka bertiga ini kakak adek. Satu ibu tapi beda ayah

(tiga-tiganya 'anak' nya author)

Di markas Akatsuki

"Buset dah! Mentang mentang dia sutradaranya, galak banget!" seru Pein.

"Cewek tadi kan yang punya KTV..." kata Konan.

"Serius?!"

"Suwer!"

"Eh Minna-san...Emangnya acara 'mereka bukan manusia' kayak gimana sih?" tanya Tobi.

"A~UK!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Katanya mulai jam 7 malem..." sahut Itachi.

"Sekarang jam 6.15"

"Tapi... kita kan ga punya TV!" seru Orochimaru.

"Aaah!!! Iya ya...Kan 2 hari yang lalu dimakan sama Zetsu!"

"Gara gara itu, si Kakuzu stress" kata Hidan.

"Siapa bilang gue stress! Malahan, gue seneng kok"

"Seneng kenapa?"

"Kalo TV nya ga ada, berarti biaya listrik bisa berkurang!"

"Dasar pelit"

"Ngomong ngomong... Gimana nih, TV nya?" tanya Kisame.

"Kuz, beliin doong..."

"Ga! Kalo ga ada, ya.....ga usah nonton! Simpel kan"

"Dasar pelit kuadrat"

("Kok TV nya bisa dimakan Zetsu, sih? Emang kenapa?" tanya readers.

"Jadi, gini ceritanya...")

**Flashback**

"Sasori!!" teriak Zetsu.

"Apaan?!"

"Masih punya persediaan anak buah ga? Minta doong!!"

"Ga ada! Anak buah gue kan udah lo embat semuanya!"

"Yah.... Trus, gimana dong? Laper nih... Belum makan seminggu"

"Cari mangsa kek!"

"Ya udah... Ntar kalo ada yang nyariin gue, bilangin ke dia kalo gue lagi berburu"

"Siapa juga yang bakal nyariin taneman aneh kayak lo!"

"Lo mau gue makan?!"

"Gue ini setengah manusia setengah boneka. Ga ada dagingnya!"

"Huh" Zetsu lalu masuk ke dalem tanah.

'Eh iya... Ngajak Orochimaru ah...' pikir Zetsu.

Zetsu tiba tiba muncul ke permukaan dan mengagetkan Orochimaru yang lagi ngasih makan Manda.

"Lo bikin gue jantungan aja!" protes Orochimaru.

"Eh, ikut gue yuk"

"Ngapain?"

"Udah...Ayo, ikut aja..."

Orochimaru nyerah dan ngekor Zetsu.

---

"Aku pulang!" seru Zetsu riang.

Di belakangnya, Orochimaru terlihat lemas.

"Lho? Emang kapan elo pergi?" tanya Kisame.

"Iya... Gue kira lo ada di atas" lanjut Deidara.

"Ho-oh. Kalo ga, ngurung diri di dalem tanah ato di tembok kayak biasa" tambah Itachi.

CNUT

Beberapa urat menyembul di jidat Zetsu. (Tau kan... Yang sering muncul pas lagi marah)

Tiba tiba

HOEEK

Orochimaru muntah orang. (Bukan muntah darah =P) 3 anak manusia keluar dari dalem mulut Orochimaru.

"Heh Zetsu! Sampe kapan gue mesti nyimpen anak anak ini di badan gue?!"

"Sorry. Gue lupa..."

Akatsuki minus Zetsu n Orochimaru sweatdrop.

"Zetsu, anak anak ini mau lo apain?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya mau gue makan lah! Masa mau gue asuh?!"

"Trus, lo dapetin mereka dari mana?" tanya Hidan.

"Di taman. Mumpung ga ada yang liat..."

"Kenapa lo simpen di mulutnya Orochimaru? Kenapa ga lo simpen di dalem Venus Fly Trap elo itu aja?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Soalnya, mulutnya Orochimaru kan bisa dimasukin apa aja. Lebih praktis daripada Venus Fly Trap gue..." jawab Zetsu enteng.

Tiba tiba, salah satu anak yang ditangkep Zetsu bangun. Anak yang berjilbab.

"Nggh... Di mana ini?" tanya anak itu ketika terbangun.

Zetsu menunduk dan bertatap wajah dengan anak itu.

"WAAAAA.....!!!!!" seru anak itu kaget. Si Zetsu langsung nutup Venus Fly Trapnya.

Gimana ga kaget coba?! Begitu sadar langsung ngeliat makhluk jadi jadian. Setengah orang setengah taneman.

BRUKK

Cewek berjilbab itu kembali pingsan.

Zetsu membuka Venus Fly Trapnya "Buseeeet!! Teriakannya manteb banget!"

"Nggh....." Cewek yang ga make jilbab tiba tiba terbangun.

"Coba, sekarang gue..." tawar Kisame.

"Eh? Jangan..." cegah Itachi.

Terlambat.

Wajah Kisame udah ada tepat di depan wajah anak yang baru sadar itu dan terpisah hanya 30 cm.

"GYAAAAAAAAA......!!!!!!!" teriak cewek itu dengan volume suara yang jauh lebih keras dari pada si cewek berjilbab.

Akatsuki kaget kuadrat denger teriakan maha dahsyat itu.

Pein saking kagetnya sampe sampe piercingnya copot semua.

Konan udah ga berminat lagi ma origami.

Itachi keriputnya kabur dan hilang entah kemana.

Kisame mendadak berubah jadi ikan teri.

Hidan masuk Islam.

Kakuzu ngebakar semua duitnya.

Orochimaru ngelilit kepalanya make lidahnya yang super panjang.

Tobi ngeganti topeng lolipopnya jadi topeng Hanoman.

Deidara mulutnya nambah 3 pasang.

Sasori jadi manusia.

Zetsu langsung layu dan makan sayur.

(Author lebay)

Intinya, anggota Akatsuki kaget kuadratnya kuadrat.

BTS

BRUKK

Setelah membuat author lebay, cewek itu pingsan lagi.

"Innalillahi...Teriakannya...."

"Hampir gempa 6 skala Richter"

"Emang"

"nggh..." cewek berkacamata tiba tiba bangun.

"Ada satu lagi yang bangun! Kali ini, gue aja..." kata Konan. Ia lalu mendekati anak berkacamata itu.

"Onee-chan... Ini di mana?" tanya anak itu sambil ngucek ngucek matanya.

"Ini di markas kakak..."

"Kakak kakakku kenapa? Tadi kayaknya mereka teriak kenceng banget, deh"

"Oh... Mereka tadi udah bangun, tapi pingsan lagi setelah teriak karena kaget ngeliat temen temen kakak"

"Hm.... Aku juga mau ikutan, ah!"

"Eh?"

Cewek itu menarik napas dalam dalam. Lalu "KYAAAAA!!!"

Ia berteriak sekeras mungkin dan

BRUKK

Pingsan lagi.

Akatsuki sweatdrop.

"Teriakannya lumayan..." kata Hidan sambil mangut mangut.

"Walaupun tidak sekeras 2 orang sebelumnya" lanjut Orochimaru.

"Zetsu... Tuh, urusin mereka bertiga!" perintah Pein.

"Kok gue?"

"Kan elo yang bawa mereka ke sini..."

"Bantuin dong... Gue kan ga punya tangan..."

"Tobi! Tobi mau bantu! Tobi kan anak baik!" seru Tobi sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi. (bau ketek woi!)

---

Si cewek berjilbab mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Tidak percaya kalo makhluk setengah manusia setengah taneman yang ada di depannya ini adalah penculiknya.

"Serius?"

"Bener!"

"Mau ngapai lo nyulik gue ma imotou imotou gue?"

"Mau gue makan"

Si cewek bergidik ngeri.

"Elo... kanibal?" tanyanya hati hati.

"Ya"

"Punya hubungan apa sama Sumanto?"

"Eh? Gue nih taneman hiasnya Sumanto"

BRUKK

Ia kembali pingsan. (pingsan mulu dari tadi!)

---

Konan masuk ke dalem kamar 3 cewek yang ditangkep Zetsu tidur. Tapi mereka bertiga ternyata udah bangun.

"Kalian sudah bangun, ya...."

"Ah... Kakak yang tadi" sahut si cewek berkacamata

"Ayo, kalian bertiga ikut kakak"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke ruang tengah"

Mereka bertiga bangkit dan ngekor Konan.

Di ruang tengah, seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang lain sudah ngumpul.

"Nah... Makananku udah dateng" kata Zetsu sambil ngiler. Si cewek berjilbab langsung ngeri lagi.

"Nah, kami adalah Akatsuki. Salah satu perkumpulan penjahat di dunia ninja" jelas Konan.

"Namaku Konan. Yang rambutnya oranye itu Pein, yang ada 2 keriput di wajahnya itu Uchiha Itachi, yang mirip hiu namanya Hoshigaki Kisame, yang badannya gede make cadar itu Kakuzu, yang cowok besar satunya lagi Hidan, yang rambutnya panjang itu Orochimaru, yang make topeng namanya Tobi, yang rambutnya merah Sasori, yang rambutnya blonde panjang itu Deidara, yang makhluk ijo itu Zetsu" jelas Konan panjang lebar.

"Oh... Aku Wathiefath. Yang ga pake kerudung namanya Wathiejenk. Yang make kacamata namanya Wathiesis" jelas si cewek berjilbab simpel.

"Wathiefath, Wathiejenk, Wathiesis... main sama Tobi yuuk..." ajak Tobi.

"Mau main apa?" tanya Wathiejenk.

"Main PS di kamar Tobi aja!"

"Ayo!!"

(Author : Sejak kapan 'anak-anak' gue suka main PS??)

Baru saja mereka akan pergi, tapi tiba tiba...

HOOAAAAAA.......

Si Orochimaru nguap lebar banget.

"Semuanya!! Cepat kabuuuurrr!!!!!" seru Hidan.

Pein ma Konan kabur ke kamar. (Mau kabur apa kabur...-masang tampang jail-)

Itachi sembunyi ke kamar mandi, Kisame nyebur ke dalem baknya.

Deidara, Sasori, Tobi nyempil di dalem lemari kaus kaki bekas yang belom dicucui 2 minggu. Deidara ma Sasori nutup idung tapi Tobi tetep ga mau buka topeng Hanomannya.

Hidan sembunyi di Musholla terus tafakur di sana. (Kan Hidan udah Islam)

Kakuzu ngurung diri sendiri di dalem brankasnya yang udah kosong. (Kan uangnya udah dia bakar semua)

Zetsu ngacir keluar markas dan bergabung dengan tanaman tanaman lainnya.

Semua terjadi secepat kilat.

Trio Wathie Cuma bengong ngeliatin tingkah mereka yang udah kelewat aneh itu.

Tiba tiba

"KYYYAAAAAA.....!!!!" seru Trio Wathie ketika sadar kalo mereka tersedot masuk ke dalam mulutnya Orochimaru.

'SEKARANG GUE NGERTI KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA PADA KABUR!!!' pikir mereka bertiga.

.....AAAAH

Orochimaru berhenti nguap.

"Wooii!!! Si Orochimaru udah ga nguap lagiii!!" seru Deidara.

Semua langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Orochimaru! Lo kalo mau nguap bilang bilang dong!"

"Tau! Bikin gempar aja!"

Orochimaru diem tak bergerak.

Wajahnya berubah dari warna putih ke warna merah trus ke warna biru trus hijau trus hitam trus mejikuhibiniu –author dibantai Orochimaru-

"T-tolongin g-gue...."

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Orochimaru-senpai kenapa?"

"N-napes g-gue..."

"Ha? Apes?"

"Napes goblok!"

"Oh..."

"T-tolong..."

"Lo kalo ngomong yang bener dong!"

HOEEK

De ja vu

Orochimaru kembali memuntahkan muatannya alias Trio Wathie. Ga tanggung tanggung! Tiga-tiganya sekaligus!

"Hhh...hhh... Mereka...masuk...ke...dalem....mulut...gue.....hhh...hhh"kata Orochimaru sambil ngatur napasnya.

"Gila! Dalam sehari udah ada 3 orang yang nyobain masuk ke dalem mulutnya Orochimaru!" seru Itachi.

"Dan dalam sehari, mereka masuk 2 kali ke situ" tambah Kisame.

"Ckckck.... Kasihan..."

-Tsuzuku-

Cerita tambahan

Pein : Author geblek!!! Masa piercing gue copot semua sihhhh????!!!!! Kan sakit masangnya tauk!

Konan : Iya! Kalo gue udah ga berminat ma Origami lagi, ntar gimana caranya gue nyerang musuh???? Masa make kunai ma shuriken?

Itachi : Author! Keriput gue lo kemanain?!

Noriko : Hyaaa!!! Itachi jadi tambah ganteeng!!!!!

Kisame : Kok gue jadi ikan teri?! Gue kan hiu tulen!

Rie-chan : Pacar gue kok teri sih???!!!!

Nisa : Iya!! Suami gue kan hiu tulen! Sama kayak gue! Masa pairing teriXhiu sih??? Kan aneh!

Hidan : Maafkan hamba, Jashin-sama!!!! Saya masih tetep ikut aliran Jashin-sama kok! Authornya aja yang sedeng!!

Wolfie-chan : Iya! Gue udah rela relain jadi pengikut Jashin-sama biar bisa sealiran ma Hidan, eh.... dia malah masuk Islam!

Kakuzu : Duit duitkuuuuuu!!!!!!!! –nangis lebay-

Kocchan : Kok duitnya dibakar semua sih???!!!!! Biaya kita nikah nanti gimana doong???!!!!

Orochimaru : Masa gue nguap sampe bisa nyedot orang sih??!! Author lebay!

Tobi : Huaaaa!!!!!! Masa Tobi make topeng Hanoman sih???!!! Tobi kan bukan monyet!!!

Kyoupyon : Tapi sama aja kan, darling.... Kan mukanya sama sama ga keliatan!

Deidara : Mulut gue kok nambah??!! Punya 4 gue udah ribet! Gimana kalo punya 10?! Ngegosok giginya kelamaan tauk!

Sasori : Gue jadi manusia ya...

Sasori FG : KYAAA!!!! SASORI JADI MANUSIA!!!! TAMBAH COOL!

Zetsu : Kok gue makan sayur?? Gue kan kanibal!!!!

Ten-chan : Elo dikeluarkan dari persekutuan kanibal dunia!!! Get out!!!

Readers : Kok pendek amaat???!!!!!

Author : Bodo amat!!!! **REVIEW **YAAAAA!!!!!! WALAUPUN BELUM MUNCUL, **HARUS TETEP REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
